Uzahra
Uzahra (ウザーラ Uzāra) is the guardian deity and ultimate creation of Atlantis. While first seen as a humanoid, this was revealed to only be part of the whole body which is revealed to be a gigantic serpentine dragon that holds the diseased inhabitants of Atlantis and shows overwhelming power in battle. At first thought to be the force that destroyed Atlantis, it showed its true function and power in the invasion of the Hyakki Empire. Appearance and Abilities The humanoid body extending from the back features a separable head which features spikes, dark lenses, and a mouth piece; it can communicate with the main body over large distances. The body features chest armor with sharp looking shoulder areas and a serpent-like emblem on the chest. Its arms feature padding as well as sharp fingers. The humanoid body was later removed after a certain amount of time, possibly from taking damage. The armor and power of Uzahra's full dragon-like body is beyond anything most civilizations are capable of, surviving time and boasts amazing firepower that can take apart an army including a beam attack from the main body's mouth and an anti-gravity device that can hurl objects as large as the Hyakki Empire's Fortress Island into space. Uzahra's primary function was to keep the people of Atlantis safe in an artificial hibernation. Uzahra also features a large space big enough to hold the Getter Robo G and even repair said robot. Uzahra possesses an artificial intelligence allowing it to operate without a pilot, sense danger, and follow commands of its designated controller. History Uzahra's humanoid top was dug out by a group of archaeologists led by Professor Makishimu and had to separate the head to keep it from falling into the hands of the Hyakki Empire who wanted to use Uzahra's power in their efforts for world domination believing the theory that it could have been the force that destroyed Atlantis. Bringing it to the Saotome Institute, the Getter Team fight the Empire until Uzahra reactivates itself when its head resonates with the main body when the institute's Getter Robo G fights Hyakki Beast. Uzahra effortlessly destroys the last piloted Hyakki Beast and later fights against the Getter Robo G piloted by Ryoma Nagare who continues to fight even in spite of its overwhelming advantage. After the Atlanteans take the Getter Team with them in a far off place, they explain Uzahra's true purpose before the Hyakki Empire destroys most of the Atlanteans. The remaining Atlanteans give Uzahra to the Getter Team to get back at the Empire, which they manage to do so by using Uzahra's anti-gravity functions to take the battle to space. When the battle was over, the Getter Team commands Uzahra to take the debris from the Fortress Island deep into space and never return, bidding the robotic dragon farewell. Trivia *Uzahra's main body made an appearance in Getter Robo Armageddon as a part of Shin Dragon's final form. Gallery Jkbln;m',.png Realuzarahead.jpg|Uzahra's main head Tumblr np2wd2rUoj1ql4097o1 1280 (2).jpg|Uzahra and Getter Robo G Uzu.png makishimu.png|Uzahra's second head uza.png|Uzahra's origins hyhyh.png|Uzahra awakens reeee.png uhjik.png|Uzahra kills Nihonki yguhyj.png tfyguhjioko.png rfgh.png ijijioj.png Category:Robots Category:Getter Robo G Category:Characters Category:Getter Robo G Manga Characters